The Lives we Have
by Bade4Alwayz
Summary: After Tori Vega came to H.A., she causes some drama between the 'It' couple, Beck and Jade. But the way Beck and Jade make-up, will change theirs lives forever. Rated 'M' for like, one part.
1. Part 1 of Episode 1The New Girl

**Hi people, Im back with a new story-serries! So, this is kind of like a tv show, how there are different episodes. Except, you read instead of watch. So, there will be one episode in every few chapters. I actually decided to post this because I found the story in my notebook. Me and my best friend Joy, were writing it, a while ago. So, I've decided to make it an real story. Please enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, although I'd like to :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- The new Girl<strong>

**Episode Summery-A girl attends a school for talented people. But not without a few troubles along the way.**

**Tori's Pov:**

" Wake up Tori it's time for you first day of Hollywood Arts!" Trina shouted in my ear. I grumbled.

" Im up." I sighed and slumped out of bed. I yawn and streatch out my arms. I put on my pink slippers, and headed to the bathroom. After I got out of the bathroom, I went to my closet. Hmmm, what to where, what to where. I decided on a hot pink shirt, that slipped off my left shouler, regular jeans, and high-tops. I put on little, light make-up, and grabbed my bag. I headed down the stairs, and saw Trina plucking her toe hair on the kitchen table.

" Ew, you know people eat there." I said as I went to the fridge, and popped a bagel in the toaster.

" Well, I have to get my toe hair plucked out somewhere." Trina said in her annoying voice. I just rolled my eyes and eat my bagel.

" Come on Tori, so we aren't late for school." Trina said as she dragged me out the door, and to her car.

* * *

><p>Once I made it into the schooled, my mouth droped. Students were dancing around, and there was music playing, and all the lockers were decorated. I turned to Trina, who acted like this was an everyday thing.<p>

" Um, is the school like this everyday?" I asked Trina, who was busy blabbing to some girl, about a boy.

" Oh, yeah, it's a school for talented people Tori." Trina sighed. " I just don't know how you got into the school without any talent." She shrugged, and I glared at her.

I walked over to my locker, which is the only one plain, by the way, and I saw a SUPER HOT guy walk past me, and to his ' transparent' locker. I couldn't figure out the combination to my locker, because I was starting at the guy, so he walked over to me.

" Hey, aren't you the new girl?" He asked. I was caught in a daze, so it took me a moment to answer.

" Huh, oh, uh yeah, Im Tori Vega. " I smiled and droped my books on the floor. The guys chuckled, which sent butterflies to my stomache.

" Im Beck, Beck Oliver, I'll help you around, If you want." He suggested. Oh, boy do I want. I just nodded, unable to say any words.

" Here," He took my schedule, " Your in the same class as me, at the moment, Sicowitz. He's a great, and wierd teacher. Come on, I'll take you to class." His smiled melted my heart. I smiled back at him, picked up my books, and followed him to the class.

* * *

><p><strong>Beck's Pov:<strong>

So, I helped the new girl, Tori Vega, to Sicowitz' s class. I have been looking for Jade, but I haven't seen her. Once we got into the classroom, I looked around. Still no sign of Jade, but, I did see Cat, running up to me and Tori.

" Hi hi! Beck, who is this?" Cat asked. Tori smiled a little.

" Cat, this is Tori, the new girl. Tori, this is my friend, Cat." They shook hands.

" Hi Cat, nice to meet you." Tori said politely. Cat smiled even wider, if that's possible.

" Hi, want to come sit by me?" Cat asked and Tori nodded.

" Sure," and they went and sat in the front row. I turned around, and saw Jade walking into class. I walked up to her.

" Good morning Jade." I said. I took her hands in mine, and kissed her sweetly, on the lips. She smiled into the kiss.

" Hey Beck." She said and went into my arms. I wrapped my arms around her, and we went to take our seats behind Cat and Tori.

" Where have you been?" I asked. Jade looked up at me. " The Asphalt cafe, I went to get coffe." She said, waving her coffe in my face. I should have know, why didn't I look?

" Oh, and did you get any for me, your boyfriend?" I asked. I knew she hadn't and I wasn't mad, I just loved to see her reactions.

" Hell no." She said simply. So, I kissed her really hard, and she was so caugh up, she didn't relize that I slipped the coffe from her hands. Once we broke, I took a sip of the coffe. Jade eyes widened.

" Beck, you took my coffe. " She whined. I smirked at her.

" Only a sip." I said innocently and wrapped my right arm around her shoulder.

" You'll pay later." She told me, and I just chuckled, and she pulled me in for another kiss.

**Cat's Pov:**

I was whatching Beck and Jade, talk playfully. I loved seeing Jade, my best friend so happy. Tori, on the other hand, looked mad.

" Hey, who is she?" Tori asked, pointing to Jade. I gulped, this might turn out bad.

" Oh, that's Jade, she's my best friend." I smiled at Tori. Tori looked cofused.

" But, she looks so, scary." I had to laugh at that a little.

" Yeah, she is actually. But, she can be nice, in a blue moon." I chuckled, but Tori gulped.

" So, is Jade, um Beck' s girlfriend?" She asked. I nodded.

" Yep, they've been dating for almost two years."

" Oh." Was all Tori said.

" Yeah, but, it's weird because, Beck is so nice, and Jade, well not as much, but they even each other out." I saidn the last part quickly. I didn't want Tori to think that Beck is to good for Jade, because it's not true.

" Yeah, I guess so." Tori sighed sadly. I think she likes Beck.

**Tori's Pov: **

Shit! Beck has a girlfriend. And even worse, a goth, scary looking girlfriend. I sighed, how could he like her, she looked like one of those goth killers from a horror movie.

The bell was about to ring, and I wanted a drink. So I hurried out of the class room, and got a Hawiian Puch, from the drink machine. I opened it, and took a sip. I felt a little better. I went back into class, and saw Beck talking to a hobo, who was on the classroom's small stage. Beck turned and ran smack dab into me. I accidentily spilled my puch all over him.

" Oh my god Beck, I am so sorry." I said. I wipped my arm across his chest. Man, it felt like he had a 6-pack under his shirt.

" I think you'r making it worse," He chuckled. I slowly stopped and looked up at him. Oh, his chocalate eyes melted my heart until...

" Hey, stop rubbing up on my boyfriend." That scary, goth, killer-looking, girlfriend of his, yelled. He turned to her.

" It's ok babe, calm down." He calmly said, and sweetly kissed her lips. Tears whelled up in my eyes. I quickly wipped them away, and returned in my seat. I have a bad feeling that today won't be the best.

**Jade's Pov:**

That new chick, had went to the bathroom, and Sicowitz called Beck up to the stage, to talk to him about a play thing. Cat quickly turned around in her seat.

" OMG, Jade guess what." I sighed, it was probley something about a unicorn, or how she got her hair colored.

" What Cat?" I asked bored. But, she looked like she had this dark secret she was about to tell me.

" The new girl, likes Beck." She whispered to me.

" What?" I whisper-hissed. I would have shreiked, but, right now, I didn't feel like having everyone's attention.

" Yep, she didn't say it, but you could so tell. Like, she asked me if you were his girlfriend, and when I said yes, she sighed sadly." Cat told me. I can't beleive it. This new chick already has feelings for** MY BOYFRIEND!**

I sighed, frustrated now. " Ok Cat, thanks for telling me. You really are my best friend. " I gave Cat a small smile, and she smiled back. I sat up in my chair again, when that newbie came in, and ran into Beck, spilling her puch all over him.

" I am so sorry Beck." She said. Wait, how did she know his name? He didn't even look mad, he even smiled. I shook my head.

" I think you making it worse. " He chuckled. She slowly looked up at him, staring in his eyes. I had had it with this girl.

" Hey, stop rubbing up on my boyfriend." I shouted, and Beck quickly turned around.

" It' s ok babe. Calm down." He smiled. I saw the chick's eyes full of tears, and I smirked. Beck led us back to our. seats.

" Well, as you all know, we have a new student. " Sicowitz said, as that skank made her way to the stage.

" Um, hi, Im Tori Vega, and I came her because I can sing and act." She smiled, I rolled my eyes, time to have a fun!

" I beg to differ." I shouted out, and students chuckled. She gave me a nasty look.

" E-excuse me?" She sounded as if no one has ever insulted her before.

" Did I stutter?" I asked. She looked really hurt. Surves her right.

" Oh, k." She said slowly, and made her way back to her seat.

" Ok now, who wants to start improve?" Sicowitz asked. My hand shot straight up.

" Ok Jade, go up, and choose your acters." I stood up on stage

" Oh, Cat, Ellie, Beck" I took a pause.

" And Tori." I smirked she gulped but came up on stage anyway. Oh Tori, Tori, Tori.. let the fun begin!

* * *

><p>So, that was part 1<p>

of Episode 1. I hope I dont

confuse people to much, about the episode thing.

I'll try to update soon, please review though. :)

**~ BadeObssesser**


	2. Part 2 of Episode 1The New Girl

**A/N: I think I have people confuse a bit. I am not re-writing the Victorious episodes. I am making up my own episodes, just with the Victorious characters. I do get some of my ideas from the show, but I'm not re-writing the show. I hope that cleared things up a bit. So, please enjoy part 2 of episode 1, The New Girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of Episode 1-The New Girl<strong>

**Beck's Pov: **

I was kind of worried. Jade had a devious smirk on her face. She was planning something. She called Cat, Ellie, Me, and .. Tori.

" Ok, Andre, pick a place." Sicowitz told Andre. Andre thought for a moment.

" Um, a basement." Andre decided.

" Ok, and an event, Robbie." Sicowitz pointed to Robbie.

" Scary news." Robbie declared. Oh great, so we're in a basement. With scary news, and Jade. Just perfect. ( That was sarcastic, btw)

"Ok, so Cat, start us off." Sicowitz sat down, sucking on a coconut. Cat giggled at Sicowitz for a second, and then started.

" OMG!" Cat squeeled. And, I wasn't sure if it was in real life, or just for improve.

" Yeah, I can't believe..." Tori thought for a moment.

" That Jade is a killer!" She shouted. Jade rolled her eyes for a second.

" Well, you better believe it, and I have you all captive." Jade smirked. Now, it was my turn to roll my eyes, playfully, of course.

" Oh no, what are we going to do!" Ellie shrieked. Jade seemed irritated at Ellie, so she pushed him off the edge of the stage.

" Oh god, she just killed Ellie!" Tori shrieked.

" And your next if you don't shut your trap." Jade snapped at Tori. Me, Cat, and Tori sat on the stage, like captives.

" We're gonna die." Cat 'sobbed' Tori rubbed her back for comfort.

" Don't worry, we'll get out of this." Tori said, and stood, as did Me and Cat.

" Hey," She called over to Jade. Jade turned. to us.

" Let us out right now!" She demanded. Jade smirked and rolled her eyes.

" Make me, bitch." She said simply, like it was the most normal thing to say. Tori's eyes grew wide in shock.

" I'll make you stay alive, just for the fun of being captive." Jade smirked again. And, you had to admit, that look was down right sexy.

" Fine, but if I live, for your disgusting pleasure," Tori paused, and smirked. Oh, no, what now.

" So does my lover." She finished.

She grabbed my head, and kissed me. I could her the whole class gasp. I shut my eyes, I wanted this kiss to be over. And then I thought about Jade. Oh god, she is gonna rip Tori appart. After a few moments, Tori finally let go of me. Me both turned to Jade, and Tori smirked again. Jade's eyes were full of tears, and they were about to spill out. Then, Jade bitch-slapped Tori so hard, that it left a big red handprint on Tori's face. Jade stormed out of the class room, slamming the door behind her.

" Jade!" I called and raced out of the class room.

I looked in the janitor's closet, and there was no Jade. I sighed. That's usally were she is when she has a breakdown at school. I heisitently went into the girl's bathroom. No sigh of Jade. I went to the Asphalt caffe, staircasses, blackbox theater, but no Jade. Then, I stumbled upon and old classroom I opened the door, and smiled. Then I smirked, remembering what Jade and I did in here. It was our first year at Hollywood Arts.

**(Flashback)**

" Come on Beck, we have to find Sicowitz's class room." Jade pulled me along.

For some reason, I felt really horny that day.

" Hey Jade, look, an empty classroom." Jade gave me a confused look.

" So?" I smirked at her.

" Let's go check it out." I dragged her in the room without another word.

I pushed her up against a wall. " Beck what are you-" She was cut off when I crashed

my lips to hers. She opened her mouth, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth. Then are

tongues had a battle, I won! I ran my hands up her sides. She grabbed the bottom of my shirt,

and lifted it over my head. I then did the same to her. I attached my lips to hers again while I

un-clapsed her bra. It fell to the floor. Soon all of our clothes dissapeared from our bodies, and I entered

her with a grunt. We went at it for a while. 35 minutes passed, and we hurried and got dressed. We came

out of that room, clothes backwards, hair a mess, and holding hands. We were really gonna be late for class.

**(End Flashback)**

Yep, I'll never forget this room. But, sadly, Jade wasn't in there either. The only place I didn't look was the parking lot. So, I went out to the parking lot. Jade's car wasn't there. Meaning she drove home. I huffed. The only time Jade went home when she had a bad day was to... wait, Jade.. is home.. because she had a bad day. I gasped, and jumped into my car. I had to find Jade, and fast.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked that chapter.<p>

I even put in some bade smut. I will

update soon, so please review... thank you!

**~ BadeObssesser**


	3. Part 3 of Episode 1The New Girl

**Hey everyone! I am updating all my stories. And I am very sorry, for the long wait. So now, I am updating, please enjoy!**

**I don't own nothin**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 of Episode 1- The New Girl<strong>

**Beck's Pov: **

I sped off to Jade's house. When I got there, it was just like I thought. Her black mustang was parked in her driveway. I hopped out of my truck and ran to the front door. I banged as hard as I could.

" Jade, Jade, let me in!" I shouted. It was just no use. I banged and banged and yelled and shouted.

" Jade please let me in." I said. I heard her from the otherside of the door.

" Leave Beck, I don't want to talk to you!" She yelled.

" Jade please.. just let me in." I said quietly.

" NO!" She shouted. I huffed, and put my back against her front door. I slid down to the grownd. I noticed a gold shiny thing in one of the plant pots. I picked it up. It was a key. A key to her front door. I stuck the key in the lock and turned it. The door popped open.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

After I thought Beck had left, I went up to my room. I was furious. How could he kiss that slut? I opened one of my draws to a sharp state knife. I took it out, and sat on my bed. I slowly drug the blade arcross my arm. Blood ran from my arm. I did this a couple more times.

_Your no good_

_**slash**_

_You will never be like her_

_**slash**_

_Your a little bitch _

_**slash**_

Tears rolled down my cheeks. Mabey I really am not good enough.

**Beck's Pov:**

When I got into Jade's house, she was no were in sight. The living room, bathroom, closet, kitchen, dining room, and sun room was all empty, with no one in it. I went up the stairs, and heard crying coming from Jade's room. She was in there. I rushed up the stairs.

" Jade!" I called out. I mentally slapped myself as soon as I did that, because right when I got to the door, it slammed shut and the lock twisted in place.

" Jade!" I shouted, and pounded on the door. I was really frustrated now. I huffed. I took a step back and then rammed into the door. The door busted open, breaking the lock. I looked to my right, and Jade was huddled up in a corner of her room. She quickly got up and raced to her bathroom door. I grabbed her wrist just befor she got in.

**Big mistake.**

She let out a high-pitched wail and fell to the floor. I looked at my hand, it was all bloody. I was confused, until I looked at her wrists. I gulmped, this is what I was afraid of. Her wrists were bloody and slit. She looked up at me, tears rolling down her whole face.

" Come her Jade." I said softly.

" No, don't touch me you cheating bastared!" She shouted. I sighed, and ran my hands through my hair. I crouched down to her.

" Jade, Im very sorry that I kissed the new girl." I told her, and I meant it. But Jade shook her head.

" Then why did you?" She asked quietly. That broke my heart.

" It was just a stage kiss Jade. But I promise, I'll never do that to you again, ok?" I asked. I just wanted everything back to the way it was befor. Jade wipped her tears.

" How can I trust you know Beck? You hurt me, a lot." She sobbed.

" I know babey, and I am really sorry. I swear, I'll never do that again." I gave her a weak smile.

" Ok?" I asked. She took a deep breathe.

" Ok." She smiled I took her into my arms, and rocked her back and forth. I smelt her hair and nuzzled my nose into her neck.

" I love you so much Jade." I said. It was late afternoon now. The sun was setting. There was just tiny rays of sunlight, coming from Jade's curtains.

" I love you too, Beck." She said. I cleaned her up, and bandeged her wrist. I stripped down to nothing but my boxers and she stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear. We crawled into her bed together. I held her close, slowly running my hands up her curves. She layed ontop of me, our legs twisted together under the sheets. I gave her a kiss, and we fell alseep, our hearts pieced back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of the fist episode.<strong>

**The next episode will be called,' The Enemy', so **

**keep reading and reveiwing!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	4. Part 1 of Episode 2 complete enimes

**Hi everyone! This is going to be Episode 2 of, The Lives we have. Remember that I am NOT rewriting the victorious episodes, Im just making my own, with the victorious characters! So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2- complete enimes<strong>

**Episode Summary- A week after Tori and Beck kiss, and Jade cuts, Tori and Jade are complete enimes. **

**Tori's Pov:**

It has been a week since me and Beck kissed. Jade is furious.. _**still**._ She hates me with all of her guts. But, I can't say that I like her. She is so mean, nasty. She is obsessed with blood, horror, things like that. It's just creepy. I can't see how Beck could love a girl like her. He could love a girl like... me. I mean, whats not to love about me. I am pretty, I can sing really good, Im nice and caring. I love bright colors. I am the perfect girl. But Jade... not a chance. And everyone agrees, well mabey except Beck, sadly.

I walked into the front doors of H.A. and was greeted by the " it" couple, making out. I rolled my eyes and went to my locker. I undid the combination as Andre walked up to me.

" Hey Tori." He smiled. I smiled back.

" Hey Andre, what's up?" I asked as I turned my attention to my locker.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade turned back to her locker, after we were done kissing.

" So Jade you wanna come to my rv after school?" I asked her. She hadn't been over to my rv since the day I kissed Tori. Jade said that she trusts me but, I don't think so, since she hasn't come over yet.

" Um, I don't know Beck. I'm kind of busy." She said. But I had a feeling she was lieing. So I asked her

" Doing what?" She heisitated to answer.

" Well.. um.. " She looked like she was thinking of an excuse. I sighed.

" Jade, why don't you trust me?"

" I do!" She tried to make me believe.

" No you don't or you would come to my rv." I told her. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

" I'm just busy." She ' explained'.

" Doing what?" I asked agian. She looked irritated.

" None of your buisness!" She shouted. A few people looked at us, but Jade just gave them glares. I was mad that she didn't tell the truth, but sad that she didn't trust me anymore.

**Jade's Pov:**

I was upset. I just yelled at Beck, because he didn't belive that I was busy. But, I wasn't busy. I just don't think I trust him enough anymore. Of course I told him I did, but only to make him feel better. And now little miss ' Perfect - fucking-Vega' is walking up to us.

" What's wrong Jade? Yell at Beck because he finally is breaking up with you?" She asked. I wanted to punch her so bad.

" You wish Bitch. To bad you can't see that Beck will _**NEVER**_ love you." I smirked. She put her hand on her hip.

" Don't be to sure about that. I'm sure Beck will have enough of you soon, and come straight to me." She smiled. I rolled my eyes, was this chick serious.

" Look Vega-" I started to say until she cut me off. I noticed a whole bunch of people were bunched in the hallway.

" No you look, Bitch. Everyone here knows that you are nothing. That soon Cat won't talk to you anymore, that Beck won't even love you. Because your just a gothic, freaky bitch!" That was the last strall for me. I punched Tori right in between her eyes. Tori fell straight to the floor. Gasps and whistles were heard. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw people with their cameras and phones. Taking pictures and video taping.

" Damn straight!" I yelled at Tori. She sat up and her nose was gushing out blood, and her whole nose was bent a wierd way. I smirked. A whole bunch a people started clapping and whistling.

" Damn Jade." I heard some boys say. All the girls were in a bunch. The snobby ones were gasping, and the others were laughing. The boys all dog-whistled and hollered. But Lane and Principle Helen came into veiw.

" What is going on here!" Helen yelled, and everyone got silent.

" Jade just knocked the shit out of Tori!" A boy yelled, and they all started clapping and whistling again.

" Jade come with me." Lane said. I rolled my eyes, but followed him. As I was walking, I turned around.

" Peace out H.A. Hope you had a good laugh!" I yelled to everyone. They all started cheering. I smirked and followed Lane into his office.

**Beck's Pov:**

All I can say is WOW. Jade just knocked the living shit out of Tori, because Tori started some crap about me leaving her, which is not true!

I noticed everyone had their phones out either video taping it, or taking pics. And the exit Jade made was.. rediculious, but kind of funny.

The nurse came and picked Tori up from the ground. The nurse just shook her head, as Tori followed her into the nurse's office.

" Everyone back to class." Helen ordered. We all went to our classes. I went to Sicowitz along with Cat, Andre, and Robbie. Andre sat on my right side, and Robbie sat on my left, since Jade was with Lane.

Cat sat right infront of me. Sicowitz said that we could do whatever, and then left to get more coconuts. Cat turned around in her seat, and we all started talking about what just happened.

" Wow, I can't beleive Jade did that to Tori. I mean I knew she would, just not this soon." Robbie said.

" Well she did deserve it." I heard everything Tori said to Jade. It was just mean." Cat said.

" Well what did Tori say?" Andre asked, and Robbie nodded, also wanting to know. So Cat told them everything.

" Wow, Tori really is a bitch." Andre sounded surprised. We talked for a few more minutes, until we heard the door open. It was Jade. Since everyone was talking about her, everyone was silent and just watched her, including us.

" What?" Jade snapped. Everyone was to afraid to ask her what happened with Lane.

Everyone just starred at Jade. She rolled her eyes and walked over to us. She sat next to Cat.

" Hi Jade!" Cat said cheerfully.

" Hey Cat." Jade said and turned to us."

" So, anyone want to tell me whats up?" Jade asked.

" The sky?" Cat asked innocently, while Jade rolled her eyes.

" Well, it's just everyone wants to know what happened with you at Lanes." Andre explained, while we nodded.

" Oh, I just got a warning, since I told Lane that Tori started it." Jade said, and we made,' ohhh' sounds. Then the bell rang, and everyone left to lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, looks like Jade<strong>

**beat Tori to the ground. haha, well I hope you liked that chapter.**

**The second chapter of this episode will come up tomarrow or friday!**

**Please review!**

**~ Bade Obssesser **


	5. AN

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am on another vaca right now. kind of.. anyway, I should be back next week. I am really sorry that this isn't another chapter. i just don't have the time right now. So next week, there will be an update, I promise!**

**Love you all!**

**~ BadeObssesser**


	6. Part 2 of Episode 2 complete enimes

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my vaca, faster than I thought. So now, I have updated! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of Episode One- Complete Enemies<strong>

**Jade's Pov: **

We all went to lunch. People were staring, and talking about me. I knew why to. And, for once, I didn't glare at those people. Everyone should be talking about how I beat the shit out of Tori. She deserved it to.

" Hey Jade?" Cat asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

" Huh?" I asked.

" Do you think that Tori will still sit with us now?" She asked, and I chuckled.

" I highly doubt it." I told her.

" Yeah, you also doubted that she wouldn't come back to school after you poured coffee on her. But, she came back, and played kissy face with your boyfriend."

Rex stated. I glared at him.

" Shut it, puppet."

" Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie shouted, as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>It was now the end of the day, so I went over to my locker, and put my things away.<p>

Two warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled slightly, and then turned around, my smile still in place.

" Hey babe." Beck smiled and kissed me.

" Hey." I said after we broke for some air.

" So, are you gonna come to the rv?" Beck asked in a little voice.

" I already told you Beck, I am busy." I said. I really didn't want to fight again.

" Come on Jade, I know that isn't the case. Just tell me why." He said. I lost it.

" Fine! You wanna know why. It's because you kissed that bitch face, Vega, and I don't trust you anymore!" I shouted. Again people in the hallway stopped, and listened in on our conversation.

" Jade I told you, that kiss didn't mean anything!" Beck shouted back. I could tell he was frustrated.

" Then why did you do it?" I asked. He was silent. A few more moments of silence passed.

" I didn't think you'd know." I said. I slammed my locker shut, and walked out to my car.

**Beck's Pov: **

I watched as Jade slammed her locker shut, and strutted out of H.A. I sighed in frustration. I knew she didn't trust me, it's just that It hurts. I went over to my locker, got my things, and went home.

**Tori's Pov: **

My parents got me from school, and took me to the doctor. The doctor said that my nose was broken, and he put this white strip on it. He said I had to keep that on for a few weeks. I sighed. I knew I was going to far when I started the fight with Jade. And, I guess if you play with fire, your gonna get burned. And Jade was already a forest fire. My parents took me home. I just can't believe that after all that, Beck still doesn't hate her. It makes me mad and frustrated.

I went on the slap, and found a very clear video of our whole fight. From me walking up to her, all the way to were she gave out her ' peace out' speech, before going to Lane's office. I pouted, I looked so stupid. And people were laughing at me, and cheering Jade on. Just feeding the flames. But as I scrolled down, there was another video, of Beck and Jade fighting.

" Fine! You wanna know why? It's because you kissed bitch face, Vega, and I don't trust you anymore!" Jade shouted. Wow, I guess they did fight after all. Hmm, now was the time to go comfort Beck. I got up and hurried to my car. Next stop, Beck's rv!

**Beck's Pov: **

I sat on my bed, head in my hands. I couldn't believe that Jade and I had a fight, at school. I mean, it's happened before, just not so intense. I sighed, would she ever trust me again? Just then a knock came from my door. My head shot up. Is it really Jade? I hurried to the door, and eagerly opened the door. Tori was standing there, a white strip on her nose. My smile dropped.

" Um, Tori, what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Comforting you of course she smiled, and pushed through me, letting herself in.

" Okay.. why?" I asked, as I shut my rv door.

" Well, I saw on the slap that you and Jade had a fight." She said. Man, our fight was even on the slap?

" Oh, well, that doesn't matter. It's not like we broke up." I said. And I saw Tori.. pout. wtf?

" Uh, well, I just wanted to know if you were okay." She smiled. I rubbed the back of my neck.

" Tori, we only had the fight because she doesn't trust me, because you kissed me. So this is mainly _your_ fault." I said. She was the one that got me into this mess.

" Well, you can't blame it all on me, it's not my fault Jade has some anger issues." She said. I took a deep breathe, trying to keep my cool.

" Um, I don't mean to be mean, but why are you even trying to make my feel better? Jade hates you." I said. She sighed.

" I know-" She started, standing up and walking over to me.

" But does that mean you have to hate me?" She asked.

" Well, no, but Im not to happy with you either." I said. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

" Um, Tori.. what are you doing?" I asked her. She looked into my eyes.

" I want to show you how sorry I really am." She smirked. I rolled my eyes slightly. That is something Jade would say. And then after Jade would say that, I would smirk and we would have... er, never mind.

" Well, that won't be needed." I said. I um wrapped her arms from around me.

" Why not Beck? Jade isn't here to make you feel better, so why not me?" She asked. I almost gagged. Don't get me wrong, Tori is pretty, and she was nice, but I would never cheat on Jade, not with anyone.

" Um, Tori. Like I said, Jade and I are still dating, and I won't ever cheat on her... ever." I told her. She pouted. again.

" And stop that Tori. I don't like you like that, okay?" I shouted at her. Tears formed in her eyes.

" Bu-but what about comforting you, and- and the kiss-"

" That kiss didn't mean anything to me. It was just a stage kiss." I told her. Now tears rolled down her eyes.

" But, but Beck.. I love you." She said in a small voice. My eyes grew big.

**Jade's Pov: **

I went over to Beck's to say sorry. I was being a real baby. It's not like he even liked the kiss. So, I went to say sorry, and to stay over. When I got out of my car, and walked up to the rv, I could hear voices. Beck's and..._** Vega's**_. I almost turned to go back to my car, when I heard Tori say

" I want to show you how sorry I am." I turned back around, and put my ear up to the rv door.

" Well, that won't be needed." Beck said, and I sighed, relieved.

" Why not Beck? Jade isn't here to make you feel better, so why not me?" She said. I almost screamed. She was trying to seduce Beck!

" Um, Tori. Like I said, Jade and I are still dating, and I won't ever cheat on her... ever." Beck told her. My heart fluttered. He really did love me.

" And stop that Tori. I don't like you like that, okay?" He then shouted at her. She was probably pouting or something.

" Bu-but what about comforting you, and- and the kiss-" She started. Damn! I knew she felt more in that stupid kiss.

" That kiss didn't mean anything to me. It was just a stage kiss." Beck told her. Man, I felt really guilty, of all those times I accused him, saying that he felt more in that kiss.

" But, but Beck... I love you." Tori said quietly. My heart stopped. She just admitted that she loved my boyfriend. Then everything was silent. Beck didn't say a word. I grew more impatient. I, ever so quietly, opened the door, without a sound. I stepped in, but didn't shut the door. They hadn't noticed me yet.

" Tori-" Beck finally spoke, after what seemed like hours. I held my breathe. What was he going to say to her?

" Tori I..."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! What will Beck say?<strong>

**Will he confess that he loves Tori, or will**

**he tell Tori that he just doesn't fell the same, leaving**

**her alone to cry.. I guess you'll just have to find out in part 3.**

**Remember: More reviews means quicker updates!**

**~BadeObssesser **


	7. Part 3 of Episode 2 complete enimes

**Ok, here is the moment Beck tells all! I hope you enjoy, and reveiw!**

**I don't own anything :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of Episode One- Complete Enemies<strong>

**Jade's Pov: **

I held my breath as I waited for Beck to answer.

" I don't love you back, I'm sorry." Beck said. As soon as he said that, I shouted out.

" HA!" And then slapped my hands over my mouth.

**Beck's Pov:**

After I told Tori that I didn't love her, we both heard a

" HA!" Both me and Tori snapped our heads to the sound. It was Jade. She slapped her hands over her mouth.

" Jade?" I asked.

" Heyyyyyy." She draged out the word.

" What are you doing her?" Tori asked. Jade placed her hands on her hips, and slowly walked to Tori.

" I could ask you the same question. But, I already know that answer, bitch!" Jade shouted. Tori was silent.

" You think you can just walse in her, and try to steel _**MY**_ boyfriend?" Jade asked/yelled. Tori gulped.

" Well, uh.. you guys were fighting! I saw it on the slap!" The words tripped out of Tori's mouth. Jade laughed, with no humor.

" You think just because we had a fight, that we're over? If you think that, you got another thing comin!" Jade yelled, and slapped Tori across the face... hard.

" I suggest you leave." Jade demanded, her voice low and VERY dangourous. Tori quickly nodded, tears in her eyes, and fled the rv. Jade watched as she left. She huffed, and turned back to me.

" And you!" She started.

" I swear Jade, I had no idea Tori was even coming!" I explained. Jade chuckled. Her voice softened.

" I know, I was just playin." She came up to me.

" Thank you." She said, and kissed me.

" For what?" I asked, after we broke apart.

" For not saying that you love her." Jade said, and stared into my eyes.

" I would never say that, cuz it's not true." She smiled.

" I know that now." I kissed her again, and things started to get heated. I lifted her shirt above her head, tossing it to the side, and ran my hands up and down her body. She moaned into our kiss. Soon, both of us were nude, and I was ontop of her, on my bed.

" I love you Jade, and I'm so sorry we had a fight." I said.

" It's fine, I love you too." She panted, and I pushed into her. She moaned and screamed my name. Her nails dug into my back as I went deeper and deeper. Soon we both reached are climax, and came into eachother. I pulled out of her and fell onto the bed. I pulled the covers up and we faced each other.

" I love you so much, Beck." Jade smiled. I moved some hair from her face, placing it behind her ear.

" I love you too Jade. Only you, forever and always." I said, and gently kissed her.

**Jade's Pov:**

I sighed happily.

" Can I stay here for a few days?" I asked, and Beck looked shocked.

" But I thought you said-"

" I know what I said, but, I trust you now." I smiled. He nodded.

" Of course." He said, and kissed my again.

" Well, I packed some bags, incase I did stay, so I'll go get them from my car." I said. I stepped out of bed, and put my black robe, that I always leave here, on. I then went out, and got my things.

**Beck's Pov:**

I smiled. Jade went out to go get her things, to stay here for a few days. I guess everthing turned out alright. Jade said she was sorry, she staying for a few days, and we even made up ;) Everything is going perfect. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of what we just did. We haden't done that for a while, not since Tori came to this school. And, it was freaking awesome. But, I then realized something, and my eyes shot open.

We forgot protection.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, so Beck and Jade make up, <strong>

**how cute! I hope you guys enjoyed that. **

**The next chapter will be a new episode. Please review, and look**

**out for my new story, called ' All things happen for a reason'**

**~BadeObssesser**


	8. Part 1 of Episode 3 The Secret

**Hey ****people! I have decided to update all of my stories today, so please help your self to a big bowl of stories!**

* * *

><p><strong> Part 1 of Episode 3-The Secret<strong>

**Jade's Pov:**

It had been two weeks since me and Beck made up, and I was still staying at his rv. I was in my bra and.. **UNDERWEAR,** yes, underwear.. not panties, and Beck was in his boxers. I was sleeping practically on top of him. His arm around me, and our legs intwined together. I suddenly felt sick to my stomache. I jumped out of bed, and raced to the bathroom. I opened the toliet, and vomited a shit loud.

**Beck's Pov:**

Me and Jade wear alseep, until I heard someone vomiting. My eyes snapped opened, and Jade wasn't beside me. Fuck. I raced to the bathroom, to see Jade puking her guts out. I sighed. I grabbed her hair, and put it in a messy pony tail. After 5 more minutes, Jade stopped puking, and sat against the wall. Her eyes were full of tears.

" Oh Jade, are you ok?" I asked. Instead of a snippy remark, she just nodded.

" I-I don't know why I just puked. I mean, I was just fine yesterday." She sobbed. Something must have snapped in her, because she lifted her head up.

" Oh god." Although I probably already knew, I asked.

" What?"

" We forgot protetion when we did it, and I'm forgot my birth contol." She gulped, refusing to look into my eyes.

" Well, you need to get some tests." I said, and she nodded.

" I know." She sniffled. I helped her up, and she put her black robe on. She then brushed her teeth.

" I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, and I kissed her cheek."

**Jade's Pov:**

I drove to the 24 hour store, that was right up the rode from Beck's house. It was 2:30 in the morning, so the streets were dark, and it was rainy outside. I made my way into the store, and searched around. I found the isle were they sell the tests, and grabbed a box. I went up to the front desk, and the lady rang it up, giving me a nasty look. After I gave her the money, I made my way back to the rv. Once I got there, Beck was in bed, watching tv. I sighed, and went into the bathroom. I tested the whole box. I opened the door, when I was done peeing.

" Beck come here." I said queitly. He got up, and came to the bathroom. After a few minutes, we looked at each one. They all said the same thing.

... **positive**.

" God damit!" I shouted. Thoughts filled my mind.

" OH god, I can't be a mother! I'm only 15, almost 16. It's only my second year in high school!" I sobbed. Beck pulled me into his arms.

" Shhhh, Jade, It's gonna be all right." He kissed the top of my head. I pushed him away.

" Of course it's not Beck! My parents are gonna kill me! I have nothing." I sobbed agian. I threw the tests into the trash, and went over to the bed, Beck following right behind me. I sat down, and put my head in my hands. Beck kneeled in front of my face. He lifted up my chin.

" You know that's a lie Jade. You have my parents, they love you. You can get a job. And, you have me. I love you, no matter what." I He smiled, and kissed the tears that fell down my face.

" So-so your not gonna leave me?" I asked. I really thought he might.

" Hell no Jade! I am just a much to blame as you are. And anyway, I love to much to leave you." He smiled. I shook my head slightly, and smiled.

" You are so cheesy." He smiled, and kissed my lips.

**Beck's Pov:**

I sighed, I know that me and Jade are gonna get through this. Jade took of her robe, leaving her in her bra and panties, and we slipped back in bed. I wrappped an arm around her, and stroked her hair.

" I promise Jade, we are gonna get through this... together." I said. I looked down at her, and she was smiling.

" Thank you Beck, I love you so much." I kissed her gently.

" I love you too Babe, more that you will ever know."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I know that's a pretty <strong>

**short chapter, but I still hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	9. Part 2 of Episode 3The Secret

**Hi hi! I'm updating again today, so here ya go! Another chapter! I hope you'll enjoy it! **

**I don't own anything, sadly. Oww, except for the Victorious dvd and soundrack! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 of Episode 3- The Secret<strong>

**Episode summary: Jade and Beck find out new that will change their lives forever.**

**Jade's Pov: **

So, it had been a week since I found out I was pregnant. And e had gone to the doctor's the other day, and they were positive that I was having a baby. I knew that I could never have an abortion. That would just be to cruel. And, adoption would be to much money, and I wouldn't want my baby in someone else's hands. So, Beck and I decided to keep it. But, we had to keep it a secret. I knew we would atleast have to tell mine and Beck's parents, and maybe Cat. But, no one else needed to know, atleast till it started to show.

" Come on Jade, or we're gonna be late." Beck said, and dragged me out the door, to the truck.

* * *

><p>Once we were in school, I made my way to my locker.<p>

" Jadey!" That could only be one person's voice. I mean, I didn't let anyone else call me that, and by how bubbly that voice is.

" What's up Cat?" I asked, and started digging for my books. She was about to speak, when I inturupted her.

" And don't say the sky." I told her.

" Well, I just wanted to say good morning!" She held out her arms, and twirled around. Just then, Vega walked into the doors.

" It was a good morning, until Vega showed up." I told Cat.

" Hey, be nice." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I jumped slightly, and Beck wrapped his arms around me.

" Why so jumpy?" He asked, and I shrugged.

" AWWWWWW!" Cat said, all happy, and sweet.

" What?" I snapped.

" You guys look so cute." She said it like she was talking to a baby. I rolled my eyes. Soon, I'll be talking like that.

" Whatever." Was all I said. I shut my locker, and dragged Beck to Sikowitz's class.

**Beck's Pov:**

Cat followed us to Sikowitz's class. I took my seat in the back, Jade sitting on my left. I wrapped an arm around her, and she layed her head on my shoulder. Cat sat behind me.

"Psss, Jadey." Cat whispered as Sicowitz was talking. Jade turned her head to Cat.

" What?" She asked.

" I got a new glow in the dark star for my bedroom." Jade rolled her eyes.

" That's cool Cat." She said, and turned back to Sicowitz. A few moments later Jade suddenly got up, and dashed out the room. The class looked at me, and I went out after her.

" Jade. Jade. Jade!" I called out. I walked by the girl's bathroom, and heard puking. That's her alright. Cat came out of the class room.

" Is that Jade in there?" She asked.

" Uh... no." I lied. She narrowed her eyes.

" Yes it is!" She shouted, and ran into the girl's bathroom. I hesitently made my way in there, and to the stall. Cat was already in there, holding Jade's hair back. I shut and locked the stall door, crouching next to Jade, rubbing her back.

**Jade's Pov:**

After I was done puking, I sat against the wall. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I tried to breathe. My breathing was heavy, and not steady.

" Jade, why did you just puke your guts out?" Cat asked. I looked at Beck, and he shrugged.

" I'm just.. sick." I said. Cat sat next to me.

" Jadey, I know that's not the problem. You have been fine lately, so what is it?" She asked. I was gonna make up another excuse when Beck said,

" Just tell her Jade." I nodded, and looked at Cat.

" Swear you won't tell anyone."

" I swear Jade, your secret is safe with me." She crossed her heart.

" I'm pregnant, with Beck's baby." I said, and she gasped.

" OH, oh Jadey come here." She hugged me.

" I promise, I won't tell a soul, not even my dog." I smiled.

" Thank you kitty Cat." I used the nickname I gave her, when we were in kindergarden.

" Yep! And don't worry, I help out too! I love babies!" She smiled.

" Ok, we are deciding to keep it, so you can help." I told her. She smiled.

" Thanks Jadey."

" We should probably get back to class." Beck said.

" Ok." I said, and he helped me up. I went up of the stall, and washed my mouth, and hands.

" Kk, lets goo!" Cat said, linking her arm with mine, Beck holding my other. I had a feeling that this would turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori's Pov: <strong>

Woah! Jade was pregnant, with Beck' baby! I was in one of the stalls, and heard everything. I was mad as hell though. That busted my plan for Beck ever being with me. But, hey, atleast the whole school will now know how Jade really is a whore. And it'll be all thanks to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Reviews are<strong>

**recommended:) I will update before Halloween!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	10. Episode 4Secret's Out, Part 1

**Ok, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm really busy. I'm getting a new puppy! Anyway, I have updated, so please enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 4-Secret's Out<strong>

**Part 1**

**Jade's Pov: **

I was barely listening the whole time Sikowitz was talking.

" Jade!" Sikowitz yelled. I rolled my eyes. I was so frustrated.

" What?" I asked, calmy. My calmness actually scared me.

" I have been calling your name, for about five minutes." He said. Wow, I guess I was really out.

" OH, um, what do you want?" I asked. He huffed.

" Come up here, and do a scene!" He acted like a five year old, stopping his feet. I groaned and went up the stage.

" And... Tori." Sikowitz said, as he sat down, sucking on a coconut. Oh great, a get to do a scene with Vega... yippy. As if my day isn't already crap.

" What do you want us to do?" Vega asked. Ugg, she is so annoying!

"Do... improve.. with letters!" He snapped his fingers.

" You mean alphebet improve." I said.

" Yes Jade! That's a great idea! We'll call it alphebet improve!" He sounded like we had just founded that. I rolled my eyes. I mean, we have done alphebet imrpove, just the other week. When Vega-slut kissed Beck.

" Ok, action!" He shouted.

" Any... secret you want to tell everyone about?" Tori asked. I was confused.. what secret?

" Bitch, I have no clue what your talking about." I said, putting a hand on my hip.

" Could you be lying anymore? Of course you know what I'm talking about." She said, crossing her arms. I was confused. I didn't have any- and then it hit me. She knew about the baby. Oh shit, I had to fight this now.

" Dude, I have no idea what your talking about, seriously!" I shouted.

" Excuse me, me and you both know what I'm talking about." She smirked. I felt like beating the crap out of her.

" Fuck you!" I growled. She chuckled.

" Guess you did fuck... someone." I swear, I was about to snap her boney body in two.

" Hell is wear I'm gonna put you in." I threatened. She looked a little like she was scared.

" I hope to see you there." She said, innocently. I gritted my teeth.

" Just so you know, I could just kill you right now." I glared at her.

" Kill me? Please not when you are pre-"

" Look, shut your face!" I yelled before she could finish her sentence.

" Maybe I should just tell everyone, what you are."

" Not if you want to have your head attached to your body." I was seriously starting to freak. She almost gave my secret away.

" Oh, I think the people would love to know, though." She shrugged.

" Please, they don't need, or probably want, to know a thing about me."

"Quit pretending to not have a secret!" She shouted.

" Really, you don't wanna go there." I said, slowly coming closer to her.

" Says you." She smirked. Shit, she was getting to me.

" Tori, stop talking, or I'll ripp your head off!"

" Unreasonable, you are."

" Very."

" What's wrong Jade, you gonna crack?"

" X-rays will show what I'll do to your bones."

" You don't stand a chance." She said. That's when I blew it. I bitch-slapped her, and pushed her off the stage. People were off their seats, gasping. Tori stood up, holding her very red cheek.

"Zoos are were you belong, bitch." I spat.

**Beck's Pov:**

Jade bitch-slapped Tori, and pushed her to the floor. People gasped, and watched. Tori got up, her whole cheek red.

" Zoos are were you belong, bitch." Jade spat. I couldn't help but smirk. Tori knew, she knew Jade was pregnent, and she tried to tell. That's when I decided I hate her. Tori was speechless. She had tears in her eyes.

" I can't beileve you did that Jade!" Tori shouted. Jade smirked when Sikowitz shouted like a busser and said.

" Your out Tori. Jade wins!" Right after that, the bell rang. I grabbed Jade's bag, and gave it to her.

" You ok." I whispered as we walked out.

" Yeah." Her voice was soft, and quiet. I smiled, and kissed her forehead. I went to my locker, thinking.

I can't beileve Tori tried to tell Jade's secret. I sighed, I need to talk to Tori.

" You ready to go to lunch?" Jade asked, walking to my locker.

" Just go without me babe, I have to take care of thinks first." She looked confused.

" What things." I smiled.

" Nothing you need to worry about, just go eat." I smiled. I kissed her sweet lips. She always tasted like vinalla and ginger. When we pulled away, she was smiling.

" I love you." I told her.

" I love you too." She smiled. I pecked her lips once more, and watched her walk to the asphalt cafe.

Now, to go set things straight with Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! I will update Friday, or Monday!<strong>

**Please review! :)**

**~BadeObssesser**


	11. Episode 4, Secret's Out, Part 2

**Okay, I feel terrible that I haven't updated. But, with this new puppy I got, I am very busy. She is a handful! But anyway, here is and update, and I promise to make them came sooner!**

**I don't own anything:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade's Pov: <strong>

I wonder were Beck is going. I walked to the grub truck.

" Ello girly, what would you like?" Festus asks in his annoying ' yerban' accent.

" Umm, I would like..." I had to think. I would get I coffe, but I can't, because of the baby.

" A salad, and, a bottle of water." I sigh. I pay Festus, grab my food, and walk over to the table. Robbie and Cat are already there.

" Hey Jadey!" Cat smiled as I sit down beside her. If it was anyone esle that called me that, I knock them the fuck out, but it's Cat, she's the only exception.

" Hey Cat." I said, and start eating my salad. I notice that Rex isn't with Robbie. I also notice that Tori isn't here. Hmm, maybe I scared her off finally. Just then Andre walks up and sits down.

" Hey Snow White, lil' red, Robbie." He smiles.

" Hi hi!" Cat waves. I roll my eyes. She is always to... bubbly.

" Hey." Is all I say.

" Have you seen Tori?" He asked.

" Nopey." Cat replied. Robbie shook his head.

" No, and I don't want to." I say.

" Yeah, neither do I." Andre says. I look up at him, confused, isn't he in _love_ with Tori?

" What do you mean? I thought you had a crush on Tori." I say, and he shakes his head.

" I did, but Cat told us what she said to you... when you punched her in the hallway. So, now we all hate her." Andre explained. Robbie and Cat nodded their heads in agreement.

" We is your puppet, dummy?" I asked Robbie.

" He's not a puppet!" He shouted. I roll my eyes.

" Well were is Rex?" Andre asked. Robbie sighed.

" The people at the other table took him from me." Just then Rex flew onto our table, missing a leg.

" Hey! Why'd you guys take his leg!" Robbie shouted.

" It' s fine Rob, those were skrungers." Rex said. Rex looked at me ( weird I know).

" Hey Wicked Witch, were's your flying monkey?" Rex asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

" Yeah, were is Beck?" Andre asked. I shrugged.

" You tell me."

**Beck's Pov:**

I went searching for Tori. We needed to talk.

" Tori!" I hollered, when I found her in the black box. She was up on the stage, talking to some dude. The dude left the room.

" Oh, Hi Beck." She smiled politly.

" What was that in improve today, huh?" I asked, anger seeping out of me.

" What are you talking about?" She asked, looking confused.

" You know what I'm talking about. What was that, in alphebet improve.. with Jade."

" OH!" She said, and then smirked.

" I know her secret, and, I just wanted to get the word around." She said innocently, but I saw right through it.

" What secret?" I asked. Did she really know about Jade's pregnancy?

" Don't play dumb Beck! I know that Jade is pregnant! I heard you, Jade, and Cat in the bathroom!" Fuck! She knew. Just great... Guess there is no more lieing now.

" Okay Tori, Jade is pregnant, just please, I'm begging you, please dont' tell."

" Why shouldn't I? Jade is a bitch, Beck. She is evil. She deserves to burn in hell!"

" Why would you say that Tori? Jade is caring, kind, sweet, and funny. She is perfect, and I love her." I said. Tori laughed, drly.

" Caring? Kind? Sweet? Beck, Jade is a bitch, a demon!"

" No she's not Tori! She is so much more than anything you could ever be!" I yelled. Tori looked like she was about to cry.

" Yes it is! She is mean, dark, misterious, possesive, evil, and she has creepy hobbies! She in nothing under the list of 'kind'!" Tori cryed out.

" Tori, you don't know that. You don't know Jade! She can be sweet, and caring."

" Umm Beck, do you not remember that she broke my nose!" Tori said pointing to her nose.

" Do you remember anything from that day?" She asked/shouted. I smirked.

I remembered that Jade slapped Tori, and Tori kissed me. I remember how me and Jade had a fight in school. I remembered that Tori tried to ' comfort' me. But I also rembembered how Jade was insecure,and she still is. I remember how Jade demanded that Tori leaves, and then we had sex after Tori left. I remember that whole day.

" I remember Tori, but Jade isn't like that _all_ the time."

" Beck! Anyone can tell that as soon as they see her, they know she's a bitch. Nothing more,everything less." After Tori said that, I felt like hitting her myself.

" Tori, you listen, and listen good! You dont' know Jade, okay? You don't know what Jade is like when it's just me and her!"

" I know it's full of sex, obviously. And I know that Jade is a demon! I know that you'r going to have the demon's child! But Beck, you don't have to." I looked at her really confused now.

" You can be with me. You can forget about Jade, and you can leave her. She'll be okay without you." Tori said innocently. I snapped, then and there.

" Fuck you Tori! I would never leave Jade! She is the **BEST** thing that's **EVER** happened to me! I love her without a dout. Hey, I'm probably going to marry her. Who knows, we might even have another child! If there is two thing for sure it's that 1) I will **ALWAYS** love Jade, even if she cheated on me a thousand times! And 2) I will **NEVER EVER** love you Tori! I hate you, you know that?" I yelled so loud, that my head was pounding.

" So don't you** EVER** say shit about me and Jade again, or I swear... I'll hit you myself." I finished. Tori's eyes were wide, and filled with tears. Her tears poured out. Good! I hope she drowns in her tears. I know I sound like Jade, but, Tori pushed things way to far.

I turned to see almost the whole school, starting silenty at me and Tori. My eyes got wide. I scanned the crowed, and saw Cat, Andre, Robbie, and Jade, at the front of the crowd. I gulped, but then smirked.

" Uh, how much did you guys all see?" I asked crowd.

" The whole thing!" I guy shouted. My eyes grew even more wide. I looked down at Jade. She had tears in her eyes. I jumped down from the stage, and over to her.

" Jade, babe, I'm sorry you had to see that but-" I was cut off by her lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss, and put my hands on the side of her face. Everyone had an ' Aww' sound. When we pulled apart, she was smiled.

" I love you so much." She said, tears of happyness running down her cheeks.

" I love you too Jade!" I kissed her again, this time filling it with more passion than before. I knew that then and there, everything would turn out alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, should I end the story there, or continue the <strong>

**series? You decide! Just leave you choice in the reveiws, or pm me!**

**Thanks! LOTS OF LOVE TO ALL MY FANS!**

**~BadeObssesser**


	12. VERY IMPORTANT AN

**Okay, so I have decided to end the story here, BUT DONT' WORRY! I am making a sequal! The sequal is about Jade's pregnancy, and the months before, and after the baby arrives! The story is gonna be called, ' Teen Parents' I hope you guys like it! I'll post the first chapter in a few days! Thank you to all of my fans. You have been very supportive, and I love all of you! Hope you read the sequal! **

**~BadeObssesser**


End file.
